


Anything for my babygirl

by Wassereis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wassereis/pseuds/Wassereis
Summary: You return to Riverdale, someone has been waiting for your return.This has little story and a lot of sex. But who can resist FP, right?





	Anything for my babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, this time with pure smut and little story. I got 2 requests on tumblr for FP Jones x Reader (southside serpents princess), and I worked hard on this one. I hope you guys like it. This somehow became a really long one. 
> 
> Yes, this is kinky. ♥ Enjoy.

You stretch on your hard mattress and stare at the gray concrete ceiling. Your last day in this shithole. Yesterday night was your last disgusting mushy meal. God, you were definitely going eat a burger when you got back to Riverdale, you should make a call and have someone pick up a burger from Pops. Your mouth waters. It's still dark, they haven't even turned the lights on yet.   
You try to remember in what clothes you got in here and if they left your home as it was. If anyone touched your stuff you would break their fingers.   
You remember everyone waiting for you back home. You weren't sure if they even remembered you getting out today. Getting out of this fucking cell, eight by six feet every day for one and a half year, so much time just to yourself and the bickering females all around you. Constant noise, doors opening, shuffling feet and women crying themselves to sleep.   
You had been on your best behavior in front of the guards, behind their back you had fought. Your ribs are still aching, the color under your shirt purple and yellow. Someone had tried to get the upper hand on you, ambushing you in the showers. You scoff. You had given her a lesson, attacking from behind like a fool. But since they day you came here you had your guard up, especially if you left your securely locked cell. You are used to being on guard, the princess has to be able to fight for herself. Your father had trained you to be ready since you were 5 years old. How to fight, how to run, how to sneak, how to hot-wire a car, how to drink; you are an expert. Although you have to get used to the drinking again, the rest is muscle memory.   
The lights flicker and the neon white is hurting your eyes, but this means the earth is still moving and the moment of your release comes nearer and nearer. You can't help but grin.   
You allow yourself to think about the reason you are here. Your goddamn brother. He is older than you, but softer, foolish. Your father had tried to turn him into a warrior as well, but it was useless. He got nervous, made mistakes. He couldn't play it cool, couldn't keep the guilt out of his eyes in front of the police. And that's what got you here. He had been arrested, because he had not only worn sunglasses and a black hoody, but also looked so guilty that the police searched him. Before they even got to the small amount of weed he had in his car, he had confessed. At the police station they had grilled him and he had told them everything he knew, about you, about the operations. But you were a planner, enough that you had seen that some day something like this would happen. You hadn't given him any viable information, told lies when needed. The cops hadn't found anything, the places he described were empty or non existing. But you, you were real. So they got you, you didn't spill, not a word. But you were convicted for drug trafficking as well. Laughable. They had nothing on you, but they knew who you were. One more off the streets and so on. You got five years, but since you were a good girl today would be your early release. Finally.

You hear a guard coming up, boots heavy on the concrete. You hear keys jingling and the guard calling your name. You slowly get up and follow the guard to processing. You are allowed to change back into your old clothes. A dark blue jeans and a black shirt, a black jacket, but you know its too hot outside. They hand you 25 dollars in a small envelope for a bus ticket and you take your first step outside these wall in over a year. You get into the prison bus, who will bring you to your nearest bus station.   
The doors open nearly an hour later and you get out. You are free. You don't look back at the bus leaving. You will not miss a single aspect. At the small counter you get a ticket for Riverdale, without having to change lines, which seems like a miracle. The lady working hands you your ticket and the four dollars and forty-five cents change. You go outside, get an ice cold soda from the vending machine and crack it open while sitting leaned against a wall. The sun is warm in your face and you will wait your three hours until the bus arrives, then five hours to Riverdale and you will be home at least. 

As you get off the too warm bus at Riverdale bus station you can't wait to take a shower in peace. You can smell the forest and the clear air. You want to spread your arms and laugh, but you've been here only for two minutes, there is no need to call attention to yourself already.   
In the sunset you make your way home, by foot. When you reach the trailerpark you can't help but smile. There are a few different things, but it's still the same, although it feels like you've been away for decades. You reach your trailer and look under your secret key hiding spot, a stone. It's still there, a little rusty, but as you shove it into the lock it still works. The door opens and you are surprised that its clean and smells like someone cleaned the place. Your eyes narrow in suspicion and you flick the light switch. The trailer lights up in a warm yellow. Someone paid for your electricity. You walk through all rooms, which are only three, so you notice pretty quickly that you are in fact alone. No one hiding in the bathroom or the bedroom. You lock the front door behind you and finally allow yourself to laugh. You are free, to do whatever the fuck you want (just don't get caught again, because you're on probation). You want to take a shower, like right now. Stripping in the middle of the room, you feel free and happy. You go to your shower and turn the water on. It takes a few seconds, but the water is warm and inviting. The shower takes a while as the warmth and the privacy is too perfect to hurry. You use some old soap to lather yourself up, and there is still some of your old shampoo, should still work, so you use it. You dry off and blow dry your hair, already feeling more like yourself already. A towel around yourself, you go back to the small kitchen to look in the fridge. There is a letter on it, attached with a magnet. As you rip it open, you can immediately recognize the handwriting. Second in command and your old lover, Forsythe Pendleton “FP” Jones II.

Hey princess,

I heard you were getting out, so I cleaned the place and stocked up a bit. When you are ready come over to the Whyte Wyrm. I will be waiting. 

FP

You furrow your brows. So he is still around, probably took charge of everything after your father died. But you don't mind, you like to act from behind the scenes, the stage isn't for you. You made a deal, that when one of you vanishes, the other would just go on with their life. It's just the lifestyle you both chose, attachments are fragile, as your imprisonment showed. So you didn't talk or wrote letters, but you thought about him a lot in lonely nights.   
You go to your bedroom, even the sheets are fresh and clean. The image of FP cleaning your place makes you giggle. Your old clothes are still in your dresser. A low growl escapes you and you pick up a random shirt and press it to your nose. Did he seriously wash your clothes as well?! You rip open the drawer with your underwear, it nearly falls out of the dresser. All panties are perfectly sorted, nothing you did. Anger and slight embarrassment burns in your cheeks. You pick up the first pair of panties in the drawer and smell it, crispy clean and the fresh smell of fabric softener.   
FP, you got to be kidding me! He will hear about this later.   
You pick some black lacy underwear, but are careful not to destroy the masterful arrangement of undergarments, because it looks kind of nice and tidy.   
In the struggle to get into the tightest black pants you can find, you have to lay back on your bed and kick your legs. You pick a bra matching your panties and a dark tanktop over it. You put some makeup on and grin at yourself in the mirror. You haven't felt this attractive in ages.   
Then you search for the most important part of your outfit, the one you missed most of all. You look all around your bedroom, but can't see it. You storm back to the living area to see it hanging next to the front door. The leather still feels soft under your fingertips and embroidery of the serpent is still shiny and neat. When you put it on you finally feel like yourself again, your true self. The princess of the serpents, daughter of the king. At least you put your black boots on and go outside, locking your trailer behind you. 

When you arrive at the Whyte Wyrm there are people lingering outside, several bikes are parking next to the entrance and you can spot FP s old truck close by. So he's here. You confidently stroll inside and grin from ear to ear. As several people recognize you it spreads like a wildfire and loud cheering and shouting takes over the bar. You don't even have the chance to talk to anyone before you are dragged up on the bar, standing between glasses and bottles. An old friend of your father, Marcus climbs on the counter next to you and shouts 'The princess has returned to her castle! Glasses up everyone!' His long beard gets drenched in beer as he starts chugging his beer. Someone presses a bottle in your hand and you hold it up.  
'Cheers boys!' You shout and everyone starts yelling and drinking again. You are still standing on the counter when you spot FP. Your breath gets caught in your throat when you see him smiling at you. He comes over and lends you a hand climbing down. You can't remember if he has always been this hot or if it's some kind of magic, but he looks so good that you barley manage to get out any words. It's been so long since you've last seen him.  
'Hey FP.' His leather jacket is open and the flannel under it is partly open, you can see some of his collarbone. His beard has become a more prominent and his eyes are still trained on you, a lazy grin playing around his lips. His gaze doesn't move, but when you look him in the eyes you feel like he is undressing you. He licks his lips.  
'Hey princess.' Even his voice is kind of hot and you squirm a little. You can't stop staring at him.  
'Prison is lonely, mh? You look like you want to eat me.' He laughs and you shiver a little at the deep voice. You cross your arms defiantly, although you want to jump him right here.   
'Thanks for cleaning the trailer.' You get out. 'Did you organize my underwear?' His grin just intensifies as you lift one eyebrow at him.   
'Guilty as charged' he shrugs.  
'So who's lonely?' Nice comeback. Your grin matches his.   
'Maybe I've just missed you.' He takes one step closer to you.   
'Mh.' Your finger taps against your lower lip. 'I've missed you as well.' He bites his lower lip and you are almost sure to hear a low groan over the noise of the bar. It's definitely been too long.  
Before you can take another step closer to him someone whirls you around and drags you off to the pool table before you have the chances to make complaints. You are forced to have multiple beers with different people from the gang.   
'So how was prison?' someone asks.  
'Oh warm beds, delicious food, beautiful women. Like a holiday.' The sarcasm is dripping of your tongue.  
'So did you have sex with a woman?' You raise your eyebrows.   
'You'd like to know all about that would you, George?' A sweet smiles grazes your lips. 'But that's my secret to keep.' Disappointed noises can be heard from everyone around the pool table.   
'Jesus guys, I'm back and that's all you care about.' George has the decency to look at least a little guilty. Someone else nudges your shoulder and nods his head towards the bar. You look over and see FP looking at you. With a pat on Georges shoulder you head over and lean your elbows on the counter and bat your lashes at FP.   
'Can't hold your liquor anymore, princess?' He looks you up and down, as far as he can see behind the counter.   
'Ah. I'm good.' You make a hand gesture behind you. 'They don't even notice how much I drink, had too much themselves.'   
He barks a laugh and nods. 'So whats your plan for the rest of the night?' His tone is almost too casually. You bite your lower lip and look at him through your lashes. His gaze goes from your lips to your neckline where your breasts are pushed together by your arms. You still know how to work your magic on FP. His eyes darken slightly.   
'Well, I was thinking about getting a burger from Pop's later. And maybe...' You lean forward and can smell his cologne. Its intoxicating, and as he leans forward in an almost kiss, you brush your lips over his cheek to his ear you can hear his breath hitch.   
'We could go there together. Get some burgers to go, go to my place.' you whisper in his ear. His hand sneaks around your neck and pulls you closer. He licks the spot under your ear and it makes your knees go weak.   
'Yeah. I would enjoy it.' He bites your earlobe. You can't hold back a small moan and nod as he pulls back. He beats you at this game again and again. Suddenly you hear the noise of breaking glass behind you.  
As you look at the pool table you see your fathers best friend, but no trouble, just a broken glass on the floor.   
'I'll be right back.' You let your fingertips brush over FP s wrist to his knuckles, before you turn around. Before you can go anywhere he grabs your wrist and pulls you back.  
'Don't make me wait too long. We wouldn't want you to get punished.' His eyes burn into yours and you can only nod quickly before he lets go of your hand, going back to serving drinks. A grin is still on his face and his eyes are glinting. You hold on to the counter for a few seconds, to get your act together.   
Thomas has been your fathers best friend since they were kids. He pulls you into a fatherly embrace and pats your back.  
'Hey Thomas. How are you?' 'Ah doing alright. I'm so sorry I couldn't come to the funeral, was in jail.' 'I know. I know. Drunk driving right?' He just nods. 'Shouldn't have. Stopped drinkin' since then. Your father would be proud.' You smile. 'He would be. It's alright.' 'Im happy you are back. The serpents need their princess, and I missed you ya know?' You hug him again. 'I missed you too Thomas.' He looks over your shoulder.   
'FP is staring at your ass princess.' A laugh escapes you. 'He'll get some later.'  
'He's a good leader. And he hasn't had a real girl since.' You look at him.  
'Really? No girlfriend?'   
'Nah threw them all out after one night. Think he was waiting for ya.'   
'Well then I better not disappoint, huh?' He claps your back.  
'Better not. Don't keep him waitin'  
You wink at Thomas and go back to the bar. FP is talking to some guy you have never seen before. Then he comes to the front of the bar and puts one arm around your waist. You lean your head against his shoulder while he says goodbye to someone. He's so much taller than you and it makes you feel safe and protected. Not that you need that, but it feels nice. You breath in his sent until hes ready. As you leave the bar a few guys are whistling at you, but you keep walking and raise your middle finger. FP grabs your ass and you squeak. He leans over and grins at you.  
'Still my cute little girl.' You fight the urge to stick your tongue out.   
As you arrive at his truck he presses you against it. The car is cold so you press against his body and he runs his hands over your waist. He leans down and pulls you closer. His lips ghost over yours, but not really touching yours. You whine a little and try to pull him in by his jacket. He keeps his minimal distance and teases you by kissing the corners of your mouth. You give his jacket another tug and grind your hips against his. He groans and gives in, kissing you like it's the first or the last time. Your lips move perfectly against each other and his tongue begs you to open up to him, you oblige and he traces your teeth. It's impossible to hold back your moans as his hands wander down to squeeze your ass again and presses you harder against him. You bite his lower lip carefully and he groans, pulling back slowly.   
'Princess, I want to fuck you right here, but you're for my eyes only.' I can hear the guys whistling in front of the bar again. He grinds against you again, you can feel him hard against your hipbone, his leg pressed between yours, rubbing you so deliciously.   
'You're so hard to resist right now. You're killing me.' He takes a deep breath and moves back. You whine and he groans.   
'Be patient babygirl, you're getting it soon enough.' He opens the door to the passenger side and you climb in, pouting. He hurries to get in the drivers seat and turns on the engine.  
'You still want those burgers?' he asks. You bite your lip, you haven't eaten since yesterday night, but you also want him; the dampness evident in your panties. He chuckles.  
'Alright, lets get my girl some food before she starves.' He starts driving the short way to Pop's.  
'Your first real meal huh?' He smiles.  
'Yeah, I've been dreaming about it.' You smile at him.

As you pull up at Pop's you realize it's already late, the diner is almost empty, except for an old guy drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Pop smiles as you get in.  
'Ah back in town are we?' He smiles warmly.  
'Yup, got out this morning.' The old guy looks at you shocked. You don't care.  
'Been craving your food the whole time Pops. Can we have uh two cheeseburgers, two orders of fries and one order of onion rings, all to go, please?'   
'Sure thing my dear. This will take a minute.' He turns around and heads to the kitchen.  
You look at the items on the counter when you feel FP close behind you. You turn your head to look at him, he leans down to whisper in your ear.  
'You know how hot your ass looks in that jeans?' His hot breath sends a shiver down your spine. Your arch your back a little and get on your toes, to press against his crotch. A quick look over at the old man confirms he still isn't looking. While biting your lip you look at FP who has a wide grin over his face. Both of you always loved those games. The higher the chance to get caught, the more fun it is. You start rubbing your ass against FP. When you notice that he is still hard you have to bite your lip from moaning. He grips your hips hard and grinds against your ass.   
The old guy coughs, but you are almost to far gone to check if he is looking or giving a fuck about it, even if he is. FP leans above you and starts biting your neck. You grip the counter so hard your knuckles go white. There is some shuffling from the kitchen and you force yourself to get yourself upright again. FP stops his movements, but stays standing flush behind you, his thumps are stroking over your lower back. Pop returns with two paper bags and smiles.  
'All done.' FP takes one hand from your hip to get his wallet out and pays your food, you watch the old guy from the corner of your eye.  
'Have a good night, lovebirds.' Pop winks and FP turns around to leave. The old guy turns around as well and you see his eyes gliding over the bulk in FP s pants. He chokes and coughs, you just raise your eyebrows at him and leave the diner.   
FP puts the bags on the backseat and waits for you to get in the car, then he starts driving. You openly watch FP, his eyes are trained on the road. There is a small grin tugging at his lips.  
'Just ten more minutes baby.' he says. 'Where should I fuck you first?' You gasp. 'Maybe on the kitchen counter or do you want it classic on the bed?' he muses. You rub your thighs together and whine. One of his hand leaves the steering wheel to rub over his pants, he groans.   
'Maybe I can't hold back and fuck you outside, against the trailer. The neighbors are asleep, probably.' One of your hands sneaks down to touch yourself. His hand moves from his crotch to grab your wrist and he shakes his head.   
'Uh-uh baby. No touching.' You rub your thighs together again.  
'Please FP...' His grin spreads.  
'Poor baby girl, wants my cock inside her right now, right?' You can't help but moan.  
'Hah.. yes.' Damn him and his hot mouth.  
He groans and pulls into the trailerpark. He parks the truck in front of his trailer and looks intensely at you; leaning forward slowly, grabbing your hair, but not too harsh, to pull you into a heated kiss.   
He pulls away walks around to your side and opens the door. You climb out on shaky legs and he closes the door, presses you against it again. His finger glide under your tanktop and caress the soft skin, as he reach up to your ribs you take in a sharp gasp of pain. He pulls back and looks at you confused.   
'Was in a fight.' you mumble. He laughs and his fingers caress around the area, avoiding the sore.   
'Tough girl.' He takes his hand from your shirt and squeezes your ass for good measure, then he lifts you up. Your legs close around his waist and he carries you over to the door as if you're nothing. He presses you against it, his erection rubbing against your heat. Your head drops against the door as you grind back. His hand are kneading your ass, his tongue and teeth attacking your neck.  
'We have to get inside or I either come in my pants right here or I fuck you in front of the neighbors. I can't wait any longer princess.' he groans. You push him back so you can get on your feet and start searching his pockets for the keys. You find them quickly, but he's distracting you while you try to open the door, still nipping at your neck and grinding against your ass. Finally you get the door open and he pushes you over to the next available surface. The couch. Before he can attack you again you get your jacket and boots off. He does the same and then he crawls over you slowly.   
His hands move over your calves, up to your thighs, your stomach and to your breasts. He reaches down to take your shirt off, you obediently lift your arms and he pulls it off, throws it somewhere. He starts kissing your neck again, down to your collarbones leaving bite marks on his way and you are already a mewling mess. You had been ready before, but it seems like he is set on driving you insane tonight. He kisses your breasts, along the seam of the bra, then down your stomach, again sucking and biting the skin on the edge of your pants.   
'God, FP please stop teasing.' You moan.   
'I've waited so long for this and I will take my time.' he grins into your skin. He opens your pants and starts pulling them down and off.   
'I like those panties.' His eyes are glinting mischievous.   
Then he starts kissing from your ankles upwards. You throw your head back in frustration and moan. He starts biting your inner thighs and you grip the cushions and move your hips to get him to touch you already. His fingertips caress over your panties in a featherlight touch.   
'So wet for me baby.' he groans and you can see him grinding against the couch once. He looks you in the eyes.  
'What does my babygirl want?' Its hard for you to find any words, you are all heat and wanting and please, please fuck me already. You shake your head and squeeze your eyes shut, not able to produce an answer.  
'Alright so I decide. I want to taste you.' He plays with the hem of your panties.   
'Take your bra off princess.' It takes you a while, but you do and stare at him again, shifting your hips towards his face. He shows some mercy and pulls your panties off, soaked and he looks between your legs, pressing your knees apart.   
'So beautiful' he sighs and slowly licks a stripe from your opening to your clit. Your hands grip the cushions with fierce and you moan his name. It feels so good, you almost come at the first touch.  
He laps up some of the wetness and moans at the taste. He starts drawing lazy circles over your clit with his tongue. You keen and bug against him.   
'More please.' you gasp. He add some pressure and you are gone, the feeling inside building up with the second. He pushes two fingers inside you and moves them slowly, curling them up.   
'So close.. so close.' He moans. 'Yes come for me baby.' You start moving your hips against his tongue. 'Hah.. coming.' He allows you to move against him and you feel waves crushing into you, electricity through your whole body. He laps until you are too sensitive and grins up at you.  
He slowly pulls his fingers out and licks them clean.   
'You are still dressed.' His grin looks too attractive for his own good. Getting up on your knees and opening the buttons of his flannel you push it down his shoulders. Then you start teasing him back, caressing the stripe of skin between his shirt and his pants with your fingers. He moans low. But you don't have the patience he has, so you take it off and take in his naked chest and well build body. You rake your nails over his chest and stomach and he groans, his hips twitching.   
You slowly open his belt and the button of his pants. Before you can go further he pulls you to him and kisses you again. You bite his lower lip playfully and he groans. You can feel a tricklet of fluid running down your thigh, ready for him again. You moan when he caresses your breasts and rolls your nipples between his fingers. He pinches them almost painfully and you pull down the zipper of his pants, yanking it down. You grab his erection through his boxer briefs and he pushes you back, so you lay down. He takes his pants and boxers off and kneel in front of you, his thump slowly massaging your clit. He furrows his brows and bends down to reach into the breast pocket of his flannel, pulling out a condom. He tears the package and rolls it on. He gives his dick two slow pumps, groaning low and starts teasing along your wet folds. He pushes against you, the pressure enough to make you moan.  
'FP please.' You look up at him pleadingly, you body trembling.   
'Please what?' His voice is husky.   
'Please fuck me.' He humms and sinks into you. You moan loudly moving your hips against him. The stretch is a bit painful against his width, but it only adds to your pleasure. When he is up to the hilt in you he starts moving slowly.  
'Mh yes so tight and wet.' he groans. After a few slow strokes he begins to fuck you with more force. You moan, trying to match his thrusts. He leans down over you.   
'Say it.' he groans. And you know what he's talking about. His next thrusts are hard and fast and you don't have to think about.  
'Yes daddy, harder.' He takes a hold of your hair and pulling your head back, your bodies sliding over each other, rubbing against your clit.   
'Yes good girl' he moans and fucks you hard and fast. He bites your neck and you can feel yourself tightening around him, he feels even bigger.  
'Im close' you whimper and he slows down. Tears of frustration start welling up in your eyes.   
'No need to cry babygirl, Im going to make you cum.' He kisses you softly, but keeps going slow. You can't stop whining and a few tears escape your eyes.   
'Please, I want to come.' His head tilts so the side like he has to think about it, but you can play dirty too, so you tighten your muscles around his erection. He groans and speeds up again. His hand pinching your nipple and moving upwards around your throat. You feel your orgasm building up fast, fire licking at your bones and you feel like you are going to burn. His thump caresses the spot under your ear and his eyes are looking at you, dilated, almost completely black. You move your hips against him desperately, wanting more and harder. He looks like a god you want to worship, his eyes intense, like the only thing that matters in the whole world is you. He thrusts deep and hard and you can feel yourself tightening up again, sparks erupting in your belly.   
'Im going to cum daddy' You whimper. His hand tightens around your throat and you feel your vision starting to blur and fade out around the edges. He presses his thump on your clit and you come suddenly, intensified by the lack of air, your walls tightening around him, feeling like it goes on forever, burning and miles away from everything, his hand going slack before you pass out and he thrusts a few more times before he comes with a low moan, his eyes closed and him biting his lower lip. It's so erotic you feel your muscles tightening around him in response.  
He sinks on top of and you both just breathe. His fingers comb through your hair and he sits up slowly, pulling out and throwing the condom in the trash. He leans down above you and gives you a lazy kiss.   
'That was perfect baby girl. Missed you so much.' He caresses you cheek softly.   
'I missed you too.' you mumble. He smiles and stands up.   
'How about some burgers right now princess?' You sit up, feeling your hunger.  
'But you get them from the truck.' He just smiles and gives you a kiss on your forehead.   
'Anything for my babygirl.'


End file.
